


Happy Valentine's Day

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminist Themes, First Crush, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sneaking Around, Texting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco fucking hates Valentine's Day.. But it's Hermione's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is so random and I love Dramione but I never thought I'd write it cause I haven't read Harry Potter in like 10 years probably and yeah.. But I loved writing this and I'm sure the hogwarts stuff is horrible but please comment/kudos if you like!!! Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be mean my heart is fragile!  
> Xx  
> T

They're laying in Hermione's bed when she first brings it up. They'd just finished having sex and she was curled up against Draco's chest, his hand wrapped around her back, playing with her hair,  
"Are you going to buy any roses for the charity?"   
"No!"  
"Why not?"   
"Cause Valentine's Day is fucking bullshit."  
Hermione pulls back to look at him,  
"Why?"   
"I mean you buy someone a shit ton of crap to prove you love them and chances are you probably won't be together the next year. And what the fuck do you do with those massive bears anyway? It's bloody ridiculous! And then if you're single it's just rubbing your stupid relationship in everyone's face like haha you're alone cause you're an arse." 

"I don't think that's it-"  
"It is! It's completely stupid and rubbish. It's not even a holiday!"   
"You feel awfully strongly about this for someone who has a girlfriend."   
Sure they hadn't been dating long, maybe a month and a half officially, screwing for the last three, but they were together.   
"I know, but. It's just fucking bullshit. So don't expect any damn roses or a bloody bear or anything." He says fiercely.

His face is slightly red and he crosses his arms over his chest when he's done with his rant. Hermione laughs at his frustration but shoves down a feeling of hurt. She loves Valentine's Day, always has, and now it's her first time not being single and her boyfriend hates it. And they're not gonna do anything. Great. It's not that serious, she can still do the same things she's done previously, but she was hoping for an actual night out flaunting their relationship like other couples got to do every year. Hermione uncrossed his arms and wraps an arm around his back, curling into his chest again,   
"Okay. You staying?"   
"At least until round two." He says with a smirk. 

"We can't. I've got to get some sleep!"  
"You can sleep when you're dead mione." He purrs rolling away from her before he crouches next to her, petting at her stomach.   
"I have an eight am." She protests, though not very hard. Draco rolls his eyes and maneuvers her the way he wants her, before pushing her legs up and scooting between them,  
"Tell me you don't want me to." He teases, reaching down to feel where she's still wet from earlier.   
"Fuck you." She moans as he dips two fingers into her cunt.   
"Gladly." He says, sucking her clit between his lips.

Hermione doesn't mention it again. Valentine's Day is on a Saturday this year, and Professor McGonagall had agreed to let everyone distribute their Valentine's and charity roses on Friday. Hermione couldn't help it, Valentine's Day had always been a fun day of celebrating with her parents, so she had decided to make everyone in her last class a Valentine's Day bag. 

She had gotten all decked out too. Her hair was curled and she wore a red bow in it, more eye makeup than usual and bright red lipstick. She wore a white dress and red wedge heels. She flounced over to sit down at her lab table with Harry and Ron.   
"Geez Hermione, you look hot." Ron says, looking in her bag for his Valentine.   
"Thank you."  
"The real question is how you're single." Harry agrees, grabbing a chocolate frog out of his bag.   
"I know right. It's a pity." Hermione says, sending a wink to Draco across the room. 

Hermione hands her goody bags out to everyone, even Draco, who's eyes get panicky wide.  
"I, unlike you, do not discriminate against others." She says cooly, she says, hoping he's just worried about their secret relationship and not why Hermione just handed everyone a bag of goodies. She couldn't help it okay! She was used to spending the days before Valentine's with her parents, baking and organizing goodies for not only her moms students but the kids staying at her fathers shelter. 

Everyone got a cellophane bag with red and pink hearts on it filled with pencils, homemade frosted sugar cookies, chocolate frogs, jelly beans, gum and a tiny stuffed animal that could be clipped onto a bag.   
"What the fuck is this?" Draco asks in shock.  
Without missing a beat, Hermione turns and heads back to her seat calling over her shoulder,   
"A thank you would suffice." 

"Gee mione, how long did you spend on these?" Harry asks.  
"These cookies are delicious by the way." Ron says with his mouth full.  
"I have plenty more for you guys. Plus your own Valentine's thing."  
"You already got us enough."   
"You're my best friends, of course I got you a little something extra."   
"I got you something too, but now it won't look as nice next to your gifts." Harry complains.  
Hermione nudges him,   
"Shut up. I'd like anything you give me. But if you want a little help putting together Ginny's Valentine, I wouldn't mind helping."   
"Geez, you weren't kidding when you said this was your favorite holiday." Ron says, tearing open a bag of jelly beans.  
"I wasn't." Hermione says quietly, breaking off a piece of a cookie and nibbling on it.

Draco can't help but sneak glances at Hermione throughout the class period, she looks so fucking amazing, it's insane. The white makes her look even more tan if that's possible and he wants to bury his face in her cleavage and leave hickies. He tries not to be obvious as he angrily bites into a cookie. (It doesn't really work, because it's buttery soft and taste like heaven), and he's almost misses that this is Hermione's favorite holiday. Fuck. 

Hermione is just finishing her cookie, when Neville comes over, holding out a bundle of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates, face flaming red.   
"Hey Neville." Harry says.  
"Hey guys. Hey Hermione."   
"Hey."   
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight." He blurts.   
Hermione stares at the flowers and chocolates, she knows that there's no reason for her to say no- that anyone else knows. They hadn't exactly told anyone they were dating, and she couldn't exactly say anything now, not when Neville was standing in front of her, shaking like a leaf. 

"I would love to." She says with a smile, reaching out to accept the roses and chocolates.   
"Really? Oh my god! That's great. Ok, um, I have a reservation at this great place, um in London, and they're for eight. Is that ok?"   
"Sounds amazing Neville."   
And he scurries away. When she finally looks over to catch Draco's eye, he's glaring at his desk, face red and fists clenched. 

From: my number   
To: Draco   
Don't be mad ok? 

To: your number   
From: Draco   
Don't be mad? R u fucking kidding me? 

From: your number   
To: Draco   
What was I supposed to say? No?

To: your number   
From: Draco   
That's exactly what you were supposed to say

From: your number   
To: Draco   
It was Neville! And I had no excuse! 

From: Draco   
To: your number   
Whatever 

From: your number   
To: Draco   
Please don't be mad. 

From: your number   
To: Draco   
Meet me. Please. Our spot? I know you have time before class. 

Hermione is standing right in front of the abandoned stairwell, tapping her foot, just ready to give up and go to her class when Draco yanks her back. Once they're secluded, he lets go of her and leans against the walls, crossing his arms.  
"What?"   
"You can't seriously be mad."  
"Can't I?"  
"It's Neville. We've been friends forever."  
"Yeah and he clearly wants more."  
Hermione laughs,  
"He does not."   
"You don't see the way they look at you."   
Hermione snorts,  
"Who? No ones looking at me." She says, taking a step towards him. 

"Well they are when you've got your tits out like that." Draco spits.   
Hermione freezes, pulling her hand back from where she was going to touch him. She cross her arms across her chest which of course only pushes them higher and Draco glares.   
"Slut shaming now are we?"   
"Yeah well sometimes sluts need that."   
Hermione's eyes widen and she stumbles back, shocked.   
"Not that it matters because girls can sleep with whomever they want, just like guys, but I'm the only one here who can count the number of people they've slept with on one hand. Im the only one here looking at the one person I've slept with. And you're going to-"

Draco immediately realizes he's went too far,  
"Mione look-" he reaches for her.  
"Don't touch me. I came down here to, I dunno, get a little randy and make you feel better but now maybe I'll go find Neville and let him stare at my tits a little more. Think he's a good fuck? Maybe I'll find out and then give you some pointers." She spins on her heel and storms away. 

To: your number   
From: Draco   
I'm sorry.

To: your number   
From: Draco   
I know what presses your buttons and when I get angry I just say it.

To: your number   
From: Draco   
I know you know you're not but you're not a slut. You looked gorgeous today. It's not your fault your tits are big and lickable 

To: your number   
From: Draco   
What do you want me to say babe? I'm sorry. 

To: your number   
From: Draco   
Listen. I was jealous okay. I don't want you on anyone's arm but mine. Please just text me back. 

From: your number   
To: Draco   
[picture message] 

It's a picture of Neville and Hermione, Hermione wearing a black jumpsuit that cuts nearly to her belly button, making it very clear she's not wearing a bar, Neville's arm around her waist, her leaning into his chest. 

Hermione's barely got her heels off when someone's bursting into her room,   
"What the actual fuck Hermione?" Draco says, pushing her against the wall.  
"What?"   
"Why did you-"   
"Why did you call me a slut? Why did you push me away? Why don't you trust me and my feelings for you?" She demands.   
"I-"   
"Cat got your tongue?" She nearly snarls. "I'm not your property. You will not disrespect me. I like you, I want to be your girlfriend but not if you treat me like shit. Not if you're an asshole!" She shouts. 

Draco just stands there.   
"Say something! Say something dammit!' She says after a few moments of silence.   
"Can I, can I touch you?" He asks finally.   
Hermione stands there, chest heaving, finally nodding. Draco pulls her into a hug and buries his head in her neck,  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I disrespected you and hurt your feelings." He says softly, inhaling her soft vanilla smelling skin. "I don't want to hurt your feelings." He says, even softer. 

Hermione starts to pull away and he grabs her tighter but she pulls away so she can kiss him softly,  
"As long as you understand what you did wrong. I'm sorry if I made you feel insecure but accepting Neville's date but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know that you would think he was a threat."   
"I think any man is a threat. I know what kind of a woman I have, and I don't want any man thinking that you're up for grabs."   
Hermione stares at him,   
"I mean I know you're your own person and not mine like property but mine like my girl and I don't want him, you know what I'm saying, that came out wrong," he stumbles to correct himself and Hermione laughs,   
"I know." She links her arms around his neck and he leans down to kiss her.

"The being said, why would you wear this? Do you want to kill me?"   
"What if the answer is yes?" Hermione asks as Draco pushes her up against the wall, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.   
"I'd say to try a little harder." He says nipping at her jaw.  
Hermione barks out a laugh,   
"Oh fuck you."   
"Gladly." Draco says, thrusting his hips. He's already on his way to being hard, and he ducks his head down, capturing Hermione's nipple in his mouth through the fabric,  
"Fuck," she moans, hand tangling in his hair as she shrugs the top of the jumpsuit off so he can feast on her without restraints,   
"That is the plan." He groans, sucking on the swell of her breast. 

***  
To: your number   
From: Draco   
Wanna come over tonight? 

From: your number   
To: Draco   
Thought you hated v-day..

To: your number   
From: Draco   
I love your pussy tho..

From: your number   
To: Draco   
You're disgusting.. 

From: Draco   
To: your number   
See you around seven babe 

 

Hermione is exhausted after the Gryffindor Valentine's party and she changes out of her dress and pulls on a pair of leggings and Draco's old quidditch jersey before grabbing his Valentine and some leftover cookies and heading to his room. She didn't see the point in dressing up when he didn't even like Valentine's Day, she would have even removed all her makeup, but it just looked so damn good. 

When Draco comes to the door, he's wearing a button down shirt and slacks,   
"What the hell are you so dressed up for?"   
"It's laundry day. Why do you have so much makeup on?"   
"We had a Valentine's party earlier, I was dressed up."  
"But then you decided I already have a boyfriend so why dress up?"   
"Exactly. Well I also figured that you'd have me naked in two seconds so I should save any brings that I actually want to keep."  
"Ok mione that was one fucking time."  
"You ripped a fucking silk bralet that cost sixty dollars."  
"And you now own one in every color so you've got to let that one go." 

Hermione rolls her eyes and flops on the couch,  
"If I go down on you first can you apperate to go get the food? I'm already starving."   
"Well geez, don't sound too excited about going down on me."   
"Shut up, you know I love your cock." Hermione says, crawling into Draco's lap, straddling him.   
"Do you?"   
"Mhm, so big and thick in my mouth, love it when you pull my hair too. You could fuck my face if you wanted, make me choke on it."   
Draco groans loudly,   
"Fuck yeah. But later, I've gotta show you something."   
"You? Turn down a blow job?"  
"Not turning it down, just, putting it on hold."   
Hermione raises an eyebrow,  
"Why?"

"Come on." He pushes her off him gently and then grabs her arm, leading her out of his room and down the hall.   
"Where are we going?"  
"Room of requirement."   
"Why?"  
"You'll see." She sighs, but let's him lead her along. They don't get to hold hands often, and it's nice.  
"Look. I didn't realize that this was your favorite holiday or anything. And especially after last night I felt bad, so I decided to try to take you to dinner, but every place was booked. I didn't know people took this so seriously. I went to bloody London and even the muggle places were booked." 

"It's fine."  
"No it's not. I wish you would have said something."  
"When? When you were whining about what bullshit it was?"  
"I didn't know it wasn't bullshit to you!" Draco stresses. "And then, I go to the bloody grocery store to get steaks or something and they're out! They're out of practically everything! And I'd already texted you to come over so I had to improvise. So don't laugh okay?"  
"When have I ever laughed at you?" 

Draco raises an eyebrow and Hermione laughs,  
"Okay point taken. Now what is this gonna be? Basically you're telling me all the stuff that I'm not gonna have."  
Draco mutters the spell and pushes open the door and Hermione gasps,   
"Drake- what the hell?" 

There are pink and red streamers hanging from the rafters, and there's balloons. There's an enormous teddy bear sitting on the bed in a corner and little gifts in front of it that take up half the bed. The table is covered in food, but the best part is that it's macaroni and frozen pizza and a bunch of random muggle snacks. It looks like a 7/11 threw up.   
"I know it's my like fancy, but there was nothing left, and it's probably dumb and I'm sure you had a lot more fun with Neville-"   
"Will you shut up? This is amazing." She says, voice thick.   
"Oh my god are you gonna cry?" Draco asks, arms flailing. He ends up patting her arms awkwardly and she lets out a semi wet laugh,   
"It's just, you did this, even though you hate Valentine's Day." 

"Did I tell you why I hate Valentine's Day?" Draco asks, pulling her towards the table. He sits down and she climbs into his lap.   
"No."   
"I was in like year four so it shouldn't be that serious. It was right before I came here, and like I had a major crush on this girl, and I thought she liked me too. I spent the whole night before making cookies with my house elves and my mother had taken me shopping and I went to give her these presents at lunch and she laughed in my face. In front of everyone. Said I couldn't possibly use daddy's money to make up for the fact that I was ugly and boring, and I-" he cuts himself off softly, biting at his lower lip, gaze still towards the ground. 

Hermione pets at the back of his neck, and he leans forward, pressing his forehead against her collarbone,  
"I knew you weren't going to do that, I just,"   
"Love is hard." Hermione says gently.  
"I don't-"  
"Ssh. It's okay, I love you too." She says softly. He looks up at her, blue eyes peeking out underneath his fringe,   
"I-"   
"It's okay."   
"I, just because I want to keep this a secret doesn't mean I'm not serious about it. I just, I want to stay in the bubble. Just you and me forever."   
"Please, I knew you were serious the first time you kissed me." Hermione teases. 

"That was just to shut you up."   
"You keep telling yourself that."   
Draco rolls his eyes, and Hermione giggles, pecking his lips.   
"So are you hungry?" He asks, "I made you a lovely spread."  
Hermione laughs,  
"Not for food."   
Draco's eyes widen,   
"Oh really?" 

She leans in, kissing him gently, hands gripping in his hair. He sucks on her bottom lip until her mouth falls open in a pant and then he slides his tongue into her mouth, hands slipping under her shirt to pull it off of her.   
"You're trying to kill me." He groans when he sees her breasts clad in a tiny red lace bra. Hermione rolls her eyes and he leans down, sucking a hickey onto the swell of her breast. 

He unclasps her bra, immediately sucking a nipple into his mouth, she moans, arching into him,   
"Come on, come on."   
He hushes her, fingers pinching her other nipple and she bucks against him,   
"Please." She moans.   
"Slow, slow." He pants, reaching to pull his own shirt off. She scratches her nails down his chest and he growls, thrusting his erection against her. She moans softly, crushing her mouth to his, and his hand slips into her pants. 

He moans when he finds how wet she is, her body is always so responsive, because of him, for him. He taps her clit and she moans into his mouth before shoving two fingers into her dripping cunt,  
"So wet for me. So tight for me."  
"For you." She pants.   
He crooks his fingers trying to find her sweet spot and she gives up on kissing him, settling for letting her head roll down to test against his chest. She lets out a gasp as he pressed against her g-spot firmly and she clenches around him, back arching,  
"Fuck me. Please, I'm gonna come." She whimpers, hands tightening on his shoulders. 

"Then come." He says, voice husky, working another finger inside of her. His dick is straining against his pants, but he's not worried about himself. Plus the way Hermione is trying to fuck herself on his fingers gives him a little bit of friction.   
"Want to come on your cock." She whimpers, "Wanna clench down on your thick cock, wanna ride you until you come inside me." Her voice is thick with arousal, eyes wide with pleasure as she rocks in his lap, her own fingers pinching at her nipples. 

Draco lets out a loud groan and thrusts his fingers particularly hard and he flicks at her clit and she's coming, clamping so tight around his fingers he can barely move them and she bites into his collarbone to muffle her scream. Draco's face flames red when he feels himself coming in his pants like a fucking kid, just from her wetness around him and her teeth sinking into his skin, it's fucking amazing. 

When Draco finally comes down, Hermione is staring at him, face flushed, lipstick smudge, with a smirk on her face,  
"Did you just come?"   
"Shut up." He mumbles.   
"That's hot."   
He blushes even harder and rubs her g-spot again just to be a dick. She shudders as he slides his fingers out, immediately sucking them into his mouth. He moans as he tastes her, eyes sliding closed and when he opens his eyes, she's staring at him, blushing.   
"You taste delicious." 

She slides back on his legs so she can unbuckle his banks and slide her fingers into his briefs, she gathers up some of his come and staring into his eyes the whole time, sucks her fingers into her mouth, moaning,   
"So do you." She mumbles, mouth stretched around two of her fingers.   
"Minx." He growls, pinching at her sides.   
She laughs,   
"You love it."   
"I do."   
She stares at him, wet fingers tracing patterns over his chest,  
"I love you Draco."   
He looks down,   
"I, I love you too Hermione."   
She smiles,  
"I know." And then she reaches and grabs a bowl of Cheetos, shoving a few in her mouth, before offering him some.   
"You're ridiculous."   
"But you love me so it's okay."   
He rolls his eyes, taking a handful of Cheetos.


End file.
